Do You Remember?
by chocolateflavor
Summary: this is just a story about KaiSoo. Krystal as the cameo, so make sure you will not bash anyone after read this fanfic.
1. Hello

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** Chapters

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Typos. Krystal as the cameo._  
_

_If you don't like then just go back and don't read_

**Summary: **_Because we are just meant to be. Do you remember?_

**Part 1 – HELLO**

* * *

Terik, sinar matahari begitu teriak siang ini. Semua orang mengenakan topi atau bahkan lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di dalam rumah mereka. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan malas, sesekali berdecak kesal karena sinar matahari yang terus menusuk tiap inci kulitnya. Ia merasa seperti terbakar, seringkali ia menghapus keringat di dahinya namun nihil. Pada akhirnya keringat memenuhi dahinya

"Sial, kenapa aku harus kehilangan topiku sih?"

Ucapnya kesal dan mengacak sendiri rambut coklatnya dengan putus asa. Ia (dengan bodohnya) baru saja meninggalkan topinya di sebuah _coffee shop _dan saat ia kembali, tak ada sedikit pun jejak dari topi itu.

Lelaki itu melanjutkan perjalanannya, yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Begitu sadar, ia sudah berdiri di depan gedung tinggi. Sebuah apartemen dengan cat berwarna krem yang cukup mencolok, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Disini, di tempat inilah ia tinggal.

**###**

"Hm. Baiklah."

Ucap lelaki itu dengan malas sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon yang sudah sejak 25 menit yang lalu ia terima. Ibunya baru saja menghubunginya, untuk ke-sekian puluh-kalinya hari ini.

"_Jongin, jangan lupa kau harus minum vitamin yang banyak! Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit dan menyusahkan orang-orang."_

Jongin memijat pelan kepalanya, selalu dan selalu ibunya mengatakan hal yang sama. Ibunya hanya tak ingin ia menyusahkan orang lain, bukan karena beliau menyayangi Jongin. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu terlintas di pikirannya, pikiran seorang Kim Jongin.

"Jangan sampai menyusahkan orang-orang katanya. Sejak kapan ada orang yang peduli denganku disini."

Ucapnya, bermonolog. Sepi, itulah hidup Jongin semenjak ia pindah ke tempat ini. ia hanya berlari dari penjara yang ber-label-kan kata 'rumah'. Sudah setahun lamanya ia hidup sendiri, tak bekerja, tak kuliah, hanya bersenang-senang menghabiskan uang yang memang dikirimkan untuknya tiap bulan (atau tiap kali ia meminta kepada ibu dan ayahnya).

**###**

Jongin berjalan dengan malas (dia selalu malas), ia hendak membuang sampah yang entah sejak kapan sudah menumpuk di dalam apartemennya. Ia membawa satu plastik besar sambil berjalan dengan arah yang tak jelas, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang berdiri dengan bingung tepat beberapa ratus meter di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin, tanpa basa basi. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati orang itu.

Lelaki itu hanya menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum senang. Terlihat jelas ia senang Jongin menanyainya.

"A-ah aku hanya-" Ucap lelaki itu terbata dan menunjuk ke arah barang-barang disamping kakinya.

"Kau butuh bantuan untuk mengangkat ini semua?"

"Uh, yeah. Aku sedari tadi menunggu bantuan tapi nihil."

"Kau baru pindah kesini?"

"Ya! Kamar 411."

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap laki-laki yang bertubuh sedikit (atau bahkan jauh) lebih mungil darinya.

"Kamarku 410. Tunggu sebentar, aku bisa membantumu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis dan dibalas anggukan dari lelaki itu.

"Do Kyungsoo" Ucap lelaki itu tiba-tiba, membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin."

"Ah, _hello _Kim Jongin."

"_Hello, _Kyungsoo."

* * *

_"It was a simple 'hello' but I will never understand why it sounds so special to hear a 'hello' from you"_


	2. Darkness

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** Chapters

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Typos. Krystal as the cameo._  
_

_If you don't like then just go back and don't read_

**Summary: **_Because we are just meant to be. Do you remember?_

**Part 2 – Darkness**

* * *

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan disamping Jongin, tangan mereka penuh dengan barang bawaan Kyungsoo.

"Setahun." Jawab Jongin singkat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan terus berjalan, agak sulit baginya menyelaraskan langkah dengan Jongin yang kakinya lebih panjang.

Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo yang agak tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya

"Aku berjalan terlalu cepat?"

"A-ah tidak. Kakiku hanya sedikit sakit hehehe." Kyungsoo berbohong. Ia hanya merasa tak enak, tentu saja. Ia sudah dibantu lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap itu dan tak mau menyusahkannya lebih lagi.

Jongin meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Mana kunci apartemenmu?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, kemarikan saja."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kunci miliknya dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Tunggu disini."

Jongin berjalan dengan barang-barang bawaannya tanpa memberikan penjelasan pada Kyungsoo, tak berapa lama ia kembali lagi, mengambil barang-barang yang Kyungsoo bawa

"Tu-tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung sekaligus merasa tak enak.

"Tunggu saja disitu. Kakimu sakit kan?"

"Y-ya."

Jongin mengangguk singkat dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Kyungsoo (lagi) dan ia pun kembali lagi. Tapi kali ini ia membelakangi Kyungsoo dan berjongkok sambil tetap membelakanginya

"Naiklah, daripada kau harus berjalan dan menyakiti kakimu itu."

"Tapi…"

"Naiklah."

Entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan atau bahkan perintah Jongin.

"Pegangan oke? Kau itu ringan sekali ya." Ucap Jongin sambil menggendong Kyungsoo yang berpegangan pada pundaknya.

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku bilang kau itu…. ringan sekali."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Jawab Kyungsoo dan tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka.

Begitu sampai, Jongin mendudukan Kyungsoo di sofa dan ia pun duduk di samping lelaki bermata besar itu.

"Kau mau minum? Aku rasa aku membeli beberapa minuman dingin."

Kyungsoo bertanya sembari berdiri dan mengacak-acak plastik-plastik bawaannya.

"Kau bilang kakimu sakit?" Tanya Jongin sambil bermuka datar.

"Aku memang bilang sakit, tapi aku tak bilang aku tak bisa berjalan kan?" Jawab Kyungsoo santai sambil melemparkan sekaleng minuman dan ditangkap oleh Jongin dengan cepat.

"_Gomawo_"

"Sama-sama Jongin."

**###**

Hari demi hari terus berlalu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin sering bertemu. Tentu saja hal ini karena kamar mereka yang bersebelahan, tapi lebih dari itu. Semenjak bertemu Kyungsoo, ia lebih sering menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Jongin pun semakin sering tersenyum.

Sama seperti hari ini, Jongin sedang tersenyum sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sudah rapi bahkan lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, _but he keeps changing the style and say "will Kyungsoo like this? Or this? Or this one?" _namun pada akhirnya ia hanya membiarkan rambutnya seperti itu adanya. Sekali lagi, ia menatap dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum puas.

"Kau tampan Kim Jongin. Sangat tampan." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan

"Berhentilah memuji dirimu sendiri eoh."

Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dengan manis.

"A-ah Kyungsoo!"

"Yaaa aku lebih tua darimu."

Benar. Kyungsoo memang lebih tua dari Jongin tapi sejak awal mereka saling kenal tak pernah sekalipun lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap itu memanggilnya 'hyung'.

"Kyungsoo…" Panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya dan hendak berjalan mendahului Jongin.

"Kyungsoo…." Panggil Jongin untuk kedua kalinya.

"Do Kyungsoo… Yaaah Kyungsoo…" Lagi dan lagi, Jongin terus memanggilnya namun _namja _itu tak bergeming.

"Hyung." Panggil Jongin pada akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?"

"YAAAA! Kau baru menjawab saat aku memanggilmu dengan _hyung_?!"

Jongin pura-pura memasang muka kesal dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dia mem_pout_kan bibirnya, membuat sebuah senyum terukir jelas di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Panggil aku sesukamu."

"Sesukaku?"

"Se su ka mu."

"Baiklah…. Kyungie?"

Diam. Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua bola matanya dengan sempurna.

"K-KYUNGIE? PUAHAHAHAHA KIM JONGIN NAMA MACAM APA ITU?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa keras.

"YAAAA! Kau bilang panggil sesukaku"

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan menggandeng tangan Jongin.

"Bercanda. Panggil aku sesukamu. Asalkan itu kamu, aku tidak apa-apa."

Seketika itu juga, untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Ia… ia menyukai Kyungsoo. Ia tahu itu.

**###**

"Jadi film mana yang kita tonton?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap judul-judul film yang terpampang dihadapan mereka. Mereka sedang ehem berkencan (baiklah sebut saja jalan-jalan bersama) di bioskop

"Terserah kau." Ucap Jongin singkat.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu dirumah saja."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Rumah? Mungkin maksudnya apartemen. Itulah yang ada di benak Jongin.

"Kau ingin pulang?"

"Kalau kau mau…"

Jongin mengangguk dan segera menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak normal. Kyungsoo pun terlihat pucat.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jongin cemas.

"Hm? Tidak. Hanya sedikit pusing."

Jongin menghela nafas dan segera mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. mereka harus kembali ke apartemen. Jongin tak mau Kyungsoo semakin sakit.

**###**

Jongin memainkan jemarinya di atas _remote _tv sedari tadi. Ia terus menerus mengganti acara tv. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo sedang tertidur. Tertidur dengan sangat damainya sambil bersender di dada bidang milik Jongin. Jongin merangkul pundak kecil itu, sesekali menatap lelaki _cute _disampingnya dan tersenyum.

Untung saja mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemen Kyungsoo, kalau tidak mereka pasti sekarang harus berurusan dengan hujan deras diluar sana dan tentu hal itu bisa membuat Kyungsoo semakin sakit.

Jongin kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan tv, ia bosan. Sangat bosan. Pada akhirnya ia ikut tertidur sambil terus merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Hiks…" Isak tangis terdengar, membuat Jongin terbangun dan membuka matanya. Tapi tunggu…. Gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"_MWO_?! Kenapa gelap sekali?!" Ucapnya kaget, dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Jo-Jongin—" Ucap sebuah suara dengan serak. Jongin tahu pasti itu suara Kyungsoo.

"Hyung? Kau… dimana? Aish. Sepertinya mati listrik. Aku tak bisa melihatmu."

"Jongin…. Aku takut….. Jongin…." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan lemah.

Jongin segera berdiri dan mencari sumber suara. Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam bagian bawah jeansnya. Jongin berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan-tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo.

"Hyung. Tenanglah. Ada apa?" Ucap Jongin sambil perlahan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

Sekali ini, sekali ini ia mendengar isak tangis seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Gelap…. Aku… Aku takut gelap."

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Gelap, ia juga dulu takut gelap tapi entah sejak kapan ia tak pernah merasa takut lagi.

"Sssh, tenanglah. Aku bersamamu. Aku disini. Jangan takut lagi hyung." Ucapnya sambil berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

Tak berapa lama, listrik pun kembali menyala. Jongin masih memeluk Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu masih ketakutan.

"Haaaah akhirnyaaaa." Ucap Jongin sambil merenggangkan pelukannya.

Ia bisa melihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis lagi. _Jebal…._"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam isaknya. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Sepersekian detik, kalimat itu terucap

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri…"

Sekali dalam hidupnya, Kim Jongin berjanji pada seseorang. Ia mengangguk dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Baik dalam gelap maupun terang. Tidak akan pernah hyung."

* * *

"_The darkness may scare me but your appearance always be the brightest light of my life."_


	3. Let's

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** Chapters

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Typos. Krystal as the cameo._  
_

_If you don't like then just go back and don't read_

**Summary: **_Because we are just meant to be. Do you remember?_

**Part 3 – Let's…**

* * *

Jongin membereskan buku-bukunya yang entah sudah sejak kapan hanya ia tumpuk tanpa dibaca sedikitpun.

"Hhhh, sejak kapan aku hobi membaca buku sih." Keluhnya sendiri sambil memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam kardus-kardus dengan rapi.

"Jangan mengeluh terus, sini biar aku bantu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membantu Jongin meletakkan buku-buku itu.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Sudah dua hari ini, Kyungsoo menginap ditempatnya. Kejadian saat mati listrik itu masih membuatnya takut.

"_Thanks._"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai membereskan buku-buku yang entah kenapa tak pernah habis. Namun ia berhenti dan menemukan sebuah cd didalam buku.

"Jongin, ini apa?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan satu buah cd

"Eh? Mana?"

Jongin mengambil cd itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan memandanginya. Benar juga… Sudah lama ia mencari cd itu.

"Hyung ingin tahu ini apa?" Jongin bertanya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Tentu! Jangan-jangan itu film porno ya?"

Jongin sukses membulatkan kedua matanya dan memukul pelan lengan Kyungsoo

"YAAAA! Bukan!"

"Lalu apa? Hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan penasaran.

"Kau mau lihat?"

"Boleh."

Jongin pun mengangguk dan berdiri. Ia segera memasang cd itu dan tak berapa lama kakinya mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Lalu tangannya pun mulai mengikuti irama, ia melihat kearah Kyungsoo dan menunjukkan _smirk_-nya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, baru sekali ini ia melihat Jongin menari. Tidak, dia tidak sembarangan menari, ia mempunyai _skill _dan Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Begitu musik berhenti, Jongin langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah. '_seksi' _itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin dan berjongkok disampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang masih saja mengatur nafasnya.

"Hmmm" Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya untuk menutup kedua matanya.

"Sekarang. Lebih baik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di hatinya. Bukan sekali atau dua kali. Tapi setiap kali ia bersama Jongin, perasaan itu akan datang.

"Kim Jongin"

"Ya?"

"…..Tidak jadi."

Jongin mengubah posisinya dan duduk tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin bilang apa?" Tanyanya sambil menatap kedua bola mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"_No. _Aku bilang tidak jadi kan." Ucap Kyungsoo dan segera berdiri, membereskan buku-buku yang masih sedikit menumpuk.

Jongin menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri , '_hyung, tidak bisakah kau lebih terbuka padaku.' _Pikiran seperti itu terus mengganggu Jongin. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantunya.

"Hyung hari ini pulang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hem, kau ingin aku pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus meletakkan buku-buku itu dengan rapi.

"Eh? TIDAAAAAK!" Ucap Jongin bahkan dia hampir berteriak.

"Yaaa!" Kyungsoo menutup telinganya dan melempar sebuah buku tepat ke arah Jongin.

"Awww! Hyung sakit…."

Jongin memegangi tangannya yang terkena buku dan memasang muka kesakitan.

"Eh? Sesakit itu? Benar-benar sakit?" Kyungsoo mendekat, hendak melihat tangan Jongin

GREP

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"K-Kim Jongin-" Ucap Kyungsoo terbata.

"Ssshh, diamlah. Sebentar. Sebentar saja seperti ini. Aku suka memeluk hyung." Ucapnya '_karena aku suka hyung.' _Gumam Jongin dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan membalas pelukan Jongin. Bahkan sejak awal ia selalu merasa aman. Apapun asal bersama lelaki itu, ia akan merasa senang dan aman. Klise memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

**###**

"Hmm… Iya _eomma. _Baiklah." Ucap Jongin dengan malas sambil memainkan ujung jarinya diatas meja. Entah ini sudah menjadi hobinya atau apa. Dihadapannya Kyungsoo hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya sambil memperhatikan Jongin.

"_Kau sedang bersama siapa sekarang?" _

"Tetangga baruku, kenapa?" Jawab Jongin sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi topik perbincangan Jongin dan seseorang disana.

_"Siapa namanya? Kenapa kamu tak mengenalkannya padaku?" _

"Do Kyungsoo." Jongin menjawab singkat. Ia sudah malas untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

_"Kim Jongin, kau baik-baiklah disana, ne? Kalau kau sudah siap, kembalilah kesini dan bantu ayahmu mengurus perusahaan."_

Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Iya _eomma._" Jawabnya dan segera menutup sambungan telepon itu.

Jongin kembali sibuk dengan makanannya dan mengaduk-aduknya dengan malas. Sudah hilang selera makannya kala itu.

"Ibumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melahap pasta dihadapannya.

"He em."

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang lesu. Ia pun mendekat kearah Jongin.

"Ceritalah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"Tapi kalau memang kau tak mau cerita ya tak apa-apa." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Jongin menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk.

"Mungkin aku akan bercerita secepatnya. Tidak sekarang hyung. Tak apa kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Jongin pelan.

"Yaaa, tentu saja! Hehehe asalkan sekarang kau harus makan dan berhentilah bermurung ria seperti itu, ok?"

Jongin mengangguk dan memakan pasta yang sudah sedari tadi hanya ia abaikan. _Hangat, _itulah perasaan yang selalu muncul tiap kali ia bersama Kyungsoo. Ia merasa nyaman.

**###**

"Jadi kapan kau membayar uang sewa apartemen ini?"

Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya dengan takut. Sampai detik ini memang ia belum bisa melunasi uang sewa apartemen itu, ia belum punya uang. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak punya uang.

"Maafkan saya, saya pasti membayarnya. Beri saya waktu satu bulan lagi..."

"Hhhh, anak muda, bukannya aku bersikap jahat atau bagaimana. Tapi disini ada peraturan dan itu memang sudah menjadi kesepakatan bersama kan. Maafkan aku tapi kalau kau tidak bisa membayarnya malam ini juga, lebih baik segera kau bereskan barang-barangmu."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku sudah memberimu waktu hingga malam ini bukan? Mengertilah. Aku permisi dulu."

"Terimakasih Pak." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk dan memasuki kamarnya.

Ia menatap setiap barang-barangnya dan tersenyum miris. Uang tabungannya sudah habis dan ya, dia masih belum dapat pekerjaan apapun.

"Merantau itu sulit." Gumamnya sambil mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka ia memang tak punya uang dan inilah konsekuensinya.

[3 jam kemudian]

Kyungsoo sudah selesai merapikan semuanya, ia pun mengangkat satu kardus dan membuka pintu. Ia menaruh kardus-kardus itu satu persatu. Ia sendiri bingung harus dibawa dengan cara apa semua kardus itu.

Satu, dua, tiga,... ada sekitar 7 kardus besar yang memuat barang-barang milik seorang Do Kyungsoo. Ia mengela nafas karena kebingungan sendiri.

"Hyung?" Sebuah suara membuat ia sadar dan segera menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu. Kim Jongin.

"Oh hai Jongin." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau...? Ini apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap kardus-kardus dibawah kakinya. Sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Hehehe, kau mau membantuku tidak? Aku kesulitan membawa barang-barangku."

"Membawa? Kemana? Hyung mau pindah?"

"Hmmm yeah, aku akan pindah. Kau mau membantuku kan Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil mengangkat satu persatu kardus sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengangkat 3 kardus sekaligus. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo

"Yaaa, Jongin tunggu a-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo berhenti begitu ia melihat Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya dan memasukkan kardus-kardus itu, _namja _tinggi itu kemudian berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan mengambil alih semua kardus sekaligus lalu memasukkan semuanya ke dalam apartemennya.

"Jo-Jongin kenapa kau-?"

Jongin tak berbicara apapun dan mulai mengeluarkan isi kardus-kardus itu.

Kardus pertama berisi baju-baju Kyungsoo, ia mengangkat kardus itu dan membawanya kedalam kamar. Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Jongin membuka lemarinya yang ternyata sangat kosong, ia mulai meletakkan baju-baju Kyungsoo satu persatu.

Kyungsoo? Tentu sekarang matanya sudah membulat sempurna. Ia pun menghampiri Jongin.

"YAAA! Apa yang Kau lakukan?!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Merapikan bajumu."

"Jongin tap-"

"Yasudah kau diam saja, biar aku yang rapikan."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu.

"Biar aku bereskan sendiri."

Jongin mengangguk dan keluar kamar. Ia mulai merapikan barang-barang Kyungsoo yang lain. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin, entah ia harus senang atau sedih. Ia hanya tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin menaruh semua barang miliknya disini, di apartemennya.

**###**

Jongin baru saja selesai merapikan semua barang milik Kyungsoo, ia berjalan kekamarnya. Kyungsoo masih duduk manis diatas tempat tidur miliknya.

"Hyung." Panggil Jongin

"_W-wae?_" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan terbata. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terdengar sangat gugup.

"Aku mau ganti baju, hyung mau disini? atau keluar?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jongin, kau kan bisa mengganti baju dikamar mandi."

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan membuka lemarinya

"Aku anggap kau akan tetap disini."

Ia mengambil satu baju dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kyungsoo kaget dan langsung menutup wajahnya _'sial! Kenapa juga aku harus malu?' _Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri (lagi). Dari sela jarinya ia bisa melihat jelas tubuh Jongin yang ya... ber-_abs. _Kyungsoo sendiri kaget melihat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu memiliki badan sebagus itu.

"Aku tampan ya?" Tanya Jongin yang sudah selesai mengganti bajunya.

"A-APA"

"Kau terus melihatku hyung. Aku tahu aku tampan." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum dan melenggang keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kesal. Kenapa ia terlalu _obvious. _

Setelah itu Kyungsoo juga mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar kamar, Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo pun memanggil dari dapur

"Hyung, kemarilah."

Kyungsoo menurut dan dia berjalan kearah dapur, Jongin menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam sebuah gelas dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"_Gomawo._" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menerima gelas itu.

"Tinggallah disini." Ucap Jongin singkat sebelum meminum jusnya.

"UHUK UHUK!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk. Jongin pun kaget dan langsung meletakkan gelasnya.

"Yaaa hyung kenapa? Minumlah dengan perlahan." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"K-Kau serius? Aku tinggal bersamamu? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin tersenyum dan duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap lelaki mungil yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena tersedak tadi.

"Tinggallah denganku. Hiduplah bersamaku hyung."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Pipinya bersemu merah, senang sekaligus merasa tak enak.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menunduk. Ia terlalu malu sekarang.

"Tapi..." Jawab Kyungsoo, Jongin menyimak dengan baik.

"Tapi apa?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan muka yang sangat _innocent, _Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut halus milik hyung-nya itu.

"Aish, ayolah. Aku kan yang memintamu, tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang masalahnya kau mau atau tidak, hyung?"

"Tapi apa pemilik apartemen ini..." Kyungsoo terlihat ragu, ia takut pemilik apartemen tak memperbolehkan ia tinggal bersama Jongin.

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah hyungnya itu.

"_Gwenchana, _ayo kita bicara dengannya. Kau dan aku. Kita berdua." Ucap Jongin dan segera menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen itu mencari orang yang menjadi bos ditempat itu.

**###**

"Jadi, ia akan tinggal bersamamu?" Tanya lelaki yang sudah cukup berumur itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kan pak?"

Bapak itu tertawa renyah dan menyesap secangkir kopi didepannya.

"Kim Jongin, sejak kapan harus ada permintaan izin seperti ini? Hahaha santai saja. Aku juga sebenarnya khawatir padanya, kalau kau tak ada mungkin dia bisa tidur dijalanan malam ini."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Tidur dijalanan? Do Kyungsoo?

"Memang ada apa? Bukannya dia mau pindah?"

Kini giliran bapak itu yang mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ia tak bercerita padamu?" Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala. Bapak itu pun hanya mengetukan jarinya diatas meja, ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ia tak bisa membayar uang sewa apartemen disini." Ucapnya pada akhirnya, Jongin terkejut. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tak pernah bercerita apa-apa padanya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?"

"Dia bilang dia akan melunasinya, tapi sudah 3 bulan berlalu ia tak bisa membayar setengah dari uang sewa. Mau tak mau aku harus menyuruhnya keluar karena memang disini sudah peraturannya begitu bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan bapak itu.

"Syukurlah ia tinggal bersamamu, Jongin. Jaga dia baik-baik, ne?" Ucap lelaki itu pada akhirnya.

Jongin menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjaga dia baik-baik?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dia itu... yah kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Aku tak enak menceritakannya. Sudah sudah, ini sudah malam. Kalian beristirahatlah." Ucap lelaki itu.

Jongin berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Terimakasih pak." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan sesaat setelah Jongin pergi ia bergumam

_"Semoga saja mereka takkan pernah menyesal untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain."_

**###**

Kyungsoo memainkan kakinya, menendang-nendang lantai dengan wajah kalut. Sudah hampir setengah jam Jongin berada didalam ruangan dan tak ada kabar apapun. Ia cemas. Ia takut Jongin kena marah.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Jongin yang melihat wajah kalut Kyungsoo.

"Ah? Kau sudah selesai?"

"Begitulah."

"Lalu..." Kyungsoo tak dapat menlanjutkan kalimatnya. Jongin pun duduk disamping Kyungsoo, ia menghela nafas panjang.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sudah menebak bahwa mereka dilarang untuk tinggal bersama.

"Jadi begitu." Ucap Kyungsoo

"Begitu apanya hyung?" Tanya Jongin dengan bingung. Ia bahkan belum mengeluarkan jawaban satu patah kata pun.

"Kita tidak boleh tinggal bersama kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan muka kecewa.

Diam. Jongin hanya diam. Ia tak tahu haruskah ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau mengerjai hyungya itu dulu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Jangan sok tahu. Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku." Ucap Jongin santai.

"_Mwo? _Benarkah?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"_Kajja, _kita pulang kerumah kita, hyung!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyambut tangan itu. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan berdua, sesekali melihat kearah luar apartemen.

Malam itu, sekali lagi Kim Jongin berjanji pada dirinya. Ia akan menjaga Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

_"I will live with you, I will protect you, I will love you, I will forever stay by your side. Just let's... let's start a new story. A new story about US"_


	4. Another Story of You

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** Chapters

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Typos. Krystal as the cameo._  
_

_If you don't like then just go back and don't read_

**Summary: **_Because we are just meant to be. Do you remember?_

**Part 4 – Another Story of you**

* * *

Jongin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia memegangi kepalanya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih melayang-layang dialam mimpi. Saat ia menggerakkan tangannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Disampingnya, tepat disampingnya. Seorang _namja _bertubuh mungil tertidur dengan damainya. Persis seperti malaikat. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo dan mengelus lembut rambut milik lelaki itu.

"Kau itu seperti anak kecil" Gumam Jongin sambil terus memainkan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Karena itu rasanya aku ingin terus melindungimu." Lanjutnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Pagi itu, pagi yang paling indah untuk seorang Kim Jongin.

**###**

Kyungsoo membuka buku catatannya dan mulai menggerakkan penanya, sesekali wajahnya terlihat kalut dan berpikir keras. Jongin yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung menghampirinya

"Hyung sedang apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Ah, _ani. _Hanya menulis beberapa hal saja." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Mencatat apa?"

"Menu makanan untuk kita hari ini."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia pun duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan menempelkan kepalanya ke kepala Kyungsoo, berusaha mengintip apa yang sedang lelaki itu tulis. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo langsung membalik halaman-halaman itu.

"Yaaa, kenapa dibalik?" Tanya Jongin dengan kesal.

"Uh kau itu ingin tahu sekali sih?" Balas Kyungsoo sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Jongin melihatnya dan segera mencubit bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jangan _pout. _Kalau hyung begitu rasanya ingin aku makan saja, tau?" Ucap Jongin asal sambil terus mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang mengendalikan detak jantungnya sendiri, mukanya bersemu merah. Selalu, asalkan itu bersama Jongin maka hatinya tidak akan pernah tenang.

Jongin hendak keluar kamar namun ia kembali melihat kebelakang dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah sibuk dengan buku catatannya lagi.

_"Tak bisakah ia berkata ada apa sebenarnya padaku?"  
_

Jongin bertanya dalam hatinya, ia tahu ada yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo darinya. Tapi ia tak mau memaksa, mungkin Kyungsoo pikir semuanya masih terlalu cepat.

"Hyung, aku mau keluar dulu. Mau beli makanan kecil, hyung mau ikut?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, aku tunggu disini saja. _Take care, _Jongin." Ucapnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Jongin.

**###**

Jongin memilih-milih _snack _yang ingin ia makan, sesekali ia bimbang apa Kyungsoo suka dengan _snack _yang ia pilih atau tidak. Setelah hampir setengah jam ia memilih semua barang (dan makanan) yang ia mau beli, ia segera menuju kasir dan membayarnya.

Pekerjaan Jongin setiap hari memang hanya seputar apartemen dan supermarket saja, ia tak pernah pergi ke tempat lain kecuali ia sedang sangat bosan. Jongin berjalan sambil menenteng 2 buah plastik putih cukup besar. Begitu sampai didepan pintu apartemennya, ia pun membuka pintunya. Ia menaruh belanjaannya diatas meja

"Hmmm... iya _eomma. _Iya. Aku akan segera mengirimkan uangnya."

Jongin mendengar suara Kyungsoo dengan jelas, ia tahu pasti Kyungsoo sedang menelepon. Agak tidak baik memang tapi ia pun curi-curi untuk menguping pembicaraan Kyungsoo dengan orang yang entah siapa di sebrang sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenang saja! Hehehe ya aku berhasil mendapat pekerjaan dan aku pasti mengirimi gajiku kesana. _Eomma _dan _appa _harus sehat-sehat, ne?"

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya, sepengetahuan dia Kyungsoo tak memiliki pekerjaan dan satu lagi, karena ia tak memiliki uang maka ia diusir dari apartemen ini. Jadi Kyungsoo berbohong?

"Iya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa _eomma._" Kyungsoo mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dan segera berkutat dengan buku catatannya lagi.

"Kau berbohong?" Ucap Jongin yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kaget dan segera menutup buku catatannya. Ia terlihat sedikit panik.

"J-Jongin? Sejak kapan kau?"

"Kau berbohong?" Tanya Jongin. Untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menunduk. Ia tak menjawab apapun, Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan duduk disampingnya. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo dan menatap lelaki itu dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa berbohong?" Tanya Jongin lembut sambil menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Hyung, bisakah... bisakah kita saling terbuka?" Ucap Jongin tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan bercerita soal _eomma-_ku dan hyung harus cerita juga, kenapa hyung berbohong."

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir dan ia pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah... Aku mau, Jongin."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Yaaa, kau duluan yang harus bercerita!"

Jongin memutar matanya dan menggerutu.

"Ayahku sakit dan aku harus menggantikan ayah di perusahaannya." Ucap Jongin singkat. Kyungsoo menyimak dengan baik.

"Ibuku dan aku tak terlalu dekat, dirumah aku selalu ditekan untuk memimpin perusahaan yang padahal itu sama sekali bukan keinginanku. Akhirnya aku kabur kesini dan ya kau bisa lihat sendiri aku hanya menghabiskan uang setiap waktunya." Lanjut Jongin sambil tersenyum miris, ini hal yang cukup memalukan baginya tapi ini hanya wujud dari ketidaksukaan ia pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Ibu memintaku untuk cepat kembali dan memimpin perusahaan..." Lanjut Jongin lagi dengan nada putus asa. Ia memijat kepalanya yang selalu terasa pusing tiap kali membahas masalah ini.

"Lalu apa kau akan kembali?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Tidak sekarang." Ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk, entah kenapa ada perasaan lega saat mendengar jawaban 'tidak' dari Jongin.

"Jadi sekarang giliranmu bercerita." Jongin berucap santai sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Heum... baiklah. Keluargaku tidak berasal dari keluarga mampu sepertimu, Jongin. Dulu aku bersekolah pun sambil bekerja, ayah dan ibu sudah tua jadi tak mungkin aku membiarkan mereka membanting tulangnya hanya untuk aku. Didesa sana, tempat aku dilahirkan... mereka tinggal disana sampai sekarang. Tadi ibu menelepon menanyai kabarku dan mengatakan kalau ayah sedang sakit." Kyungsoo tertunduk, ia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan Jongin.

Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Hyung"

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. Ibu meminta uang untuk biaya pengobatan ayah, aku bilang aku akan segera mengirimkannya." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Lalu hyung bilang..."

"Ya, aku bilang aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan dan aku akan segera mengirim uangnya."

Jongin terdiam, ia berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo sekarang. Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo dan menatap kedua bola matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung tahu kan kalau berbohong seperti ini malah akan membuat semuanya semakin bermasalah?"

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu."

"Hyung..." Ucap Jongin dengan pelan. Kyungsoo hanya diam, menunggu Jongin melanjutkan omongannya.

"Selama ini hyung disini hidup dengan apa?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia memainkan jarinya dengan tak tenang, ini masalah yang sedikit krusial. Jongin tetap menunggu hyung-nya itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku meminjam uang." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan ragu.

"Dari?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Jongin."

Jongin menghela nafas lagi dan menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengannya.

"Jujur padaku, _jebal..._"

Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata Jongin, ia takut. Ia takut Jongin akan menjauhinya setelah ini.

"Kau akan menyesal mengenalku." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku akan lebih menyesal kalau aku tak bisa menolongmu, hyung."

"Kau tidak akan membenciku?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, mana mungkin ia bisa membenci orang yang begitu ehem ia sayangi?

"Katakan."

"Hhhh... aku hanya menemani beberapa perempuan untuk berkencan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan takut, ia gelisah. Ia tak bisa membayangkan reaksi Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa diam dan membulatkan kedua matanya. Kaget? Tentu. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia kembali teringat saat Bapak tua pemilik apartemen menitipkan Kyungsoo padanya. Apa karena ini? Apa karena ia tahu Kyungsoo sudah mengambil jalan yang yah... salah?

"Hanya berkencan?" Tanya Jongin. Hatinya sedikit sakit _'jadi sudah berapa perempuan yang kau temani hyung.' _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Y-yah." Kyungsoo memainkan tangannya, gelisah.

"Baiklah aku tahu, itu artinya kau sudah lebih dari sekedar berkencan." Ucap Jongin dan segera berdiri dari sofa itu. Kyungsoo menatapnya, ia tahu Jongin marah.

"Maaf ak-"

"Tak usah meminta maaf, tak ada hubungannya denganku. Harusnya hyung meminta maaf pada orangtua hyung. Uang bukan segalanya hyung." Ucap Jongin dingin dan ia pun berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak tahu Jongin." Kyungsoo mengucapkan dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak tahu karena kau memang sedari awal sudah memiliki banyak uang. Sekarang kau malu kan sudah mengenalku? Semua orang juga begitu. Semua orang yang dulu mengenalku, mengatakan mereka temanku, lalu begitu mereka tahu apa yang kulakukan diluar sana mereka akan menjauhiku dan menatap jijik padaku. Kau juga begitu kan?"

Air mata mulai berjatuhan, membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Ia menangis. Malu dan juga sakit. Entah kenapa ia harus merasa sakit, ia hanya tak suka cara Jongin menatapnya dingin seperti itu.

"Tak apa... Kau boleh membenciku. Kau boleh menganggapku _murah. _Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku memang tak bisa mendapat pekerjaan lain dan ya aku sangat butuh uang." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum miris.

Jongin hanya diam disana, menatap lelaki itu menangis. Ia marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tak sedari dulu mengenal Kyungsoo? Ia juga menyesal, kenapa ia membuat air mata yang sudah sedari tadi ditahan lelaki itu menjadi keluar dan ia harus melihatnya?

"Jongin-ah, maafkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil terisak.

Jongin berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa meminta maaf padaku terus?" Tanya Jongin, masih dengan nada yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku karena pasti setelah ini kau akan malu sudah berteman denganku, iya kan?"

Jongin hanya diam, ia mengambil buku catatan milik Kyungsoo dan mulai membukanya. Kyungsoo tak bergeming, ia merasa tak punya hak untuk melarang Jongin membuka buku itu.

"Hari ini bersama Park Shin Ah, Kim Yue, Lee Minzi..." Jongin membacakan nama-nama yang sudah tertera di buku catatan itu.

"Kau masih melakukannya hm?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi hari ini aku sangat butuh uang. Jadi aku..."

Jongin mengambil pulpen dan mencoret-coret semua nama dibuku catatan Kyungsoo.

"Yaaa! Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo panik dan berniat mengambil buku catatannya. Jongin terlihat menuliskan sesuatu, begitu Kyungsoo berhasil mengambil bukunya ia pun segera membuka halaman dimana Jongin mencoret-coretnya.

Diam.

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan kaget.

"K-kau?"

Kyungsoo menatap kembali buku catatannya. Disana tertulis dengan jelas:

"_sekarang - selamanya : menemani Kim Jongin"_

"Mulai sekarang temani aku. Hanya aku seorang." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo hanya diam membeku.

"Kau tak perlu takut soal masalah uang, sebut aku sombong tapi kau bisa memakai semua yang aku punya."

"T-tapi Jongin?"

"Hyung... Aku hanya tak mau. Tak mau melihat tanganmu ini digandeng orang lain, melihatmu disentuh orang lain yang bahkan tak menyayangimu, aku tak mau. Aku egois kan? Tapi masa bodo, aku memang egois kalau itu menyangkut dirimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. Ia menangis tapi kali ini tangis bahagia.

"Terimakasih hiks... terimakasih Jongin."

Jongin hanya membiarkan lelaki itu memeluknya dan menangis. Ia mengelus puncak kepala lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. Hari itu, hari dimana Jongin mengetahui sisi gelap Do Kyungsoo.

Sisi gelap seorang malaikat yang ia temui dan ia sayangi.

**###**

Hari itu, matahari sedang bersinar dengan cukup terik. Orang-orang mengenakan topi dan bahkan banyak yang lebih memilih dirumah dibandingkan dengan harus berjuang melawan panas yang menusuk kulit.

Jongin sedang menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja untuk kebutuhan makan mereka. Tapi sedari tadi Jongin hanya memasang muka kesal, siapa yang tidak kesal? Banyak sekali perempuan yang melirik ke arah Kyungsoo bahkan sampai ada yang pura-pura menabrak Kyungsoo hanya untuk berbicara dengannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Lelaki itu tetap saja sibuk dengan bahan makanan.

"Jongin, apa kau suka kucai?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan sayuran berwarna hijau tepat dihadapan mukanya.

"Ah? Terserah hyung." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap tajam ke arah _yeoja _yang sedang menatap genit ke Kyungsoo. Jongin membalasnya dengan tatapan _'laki-laki ini MILIKKU!' _sehingga perempuan itu pun pergi.

Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya pun menggandeng tangan Jongin, membuat lelaki tinggi itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Jangan seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

_'Shit, jangan tersenyum! Aku ingin memakanmu hyung.' _Jongin bermonolog dalam hati.

"Yaaa aku tak suka mereka menatapmu seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau kan MILIKKU!" Ucap Jongin setengah berteriak membuat beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, namun kemudian ia berniat mengusili Jongin.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?" Tanyanya dengan muka mengejek dan sibuk kembali dengan sayuran-sayuran di depan matanya.

Jongin menahan teriakannya, ucapan Kyungsoo barusan sedikit menusuk hatinya. Tentu saja, sampai saat ini Jongin tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu takut, apalagi ditambah fakta Kyungsoo selama ini menemani perempuan jadi ya... dia sangat takut untuk mengatakannya.

Jongin berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo sambil membawakan keranjang belanjaan ditangan kanannya.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau ini tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"_Wa-wae?_"

"Aish, aku tanya, kau mau ini tidak?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil es krim untuk porsi 4 orang.

"Hyung itu kan terlalu banyak, kita kan hanya berdua..."

"Yaaa! Es krim itu sangat enak. Ayolah, nanti malam kita makan ini sambil menonton film. Kau mau kan? _Jebal?_"

Jongin pun menyerah dan mengambil es krim itu, memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Kyungsoo tersenyum riang penuh kemenangan. Mereka berdua jalan menuju kasir dan membiarkan kasir itu mengeluarkan barang-barang yang mereka beli.

"Jongin... sepertinya kita terlalu banyak membeli..." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus memperhatikan nominal angka yang terus bertambah.

"Tenang saja hyung." Ucap Jongin santai. Belanja melebihi kebutuhan sudah bukan merupakan hal yang asing lagi buat Jongin. Pekerjaan dia hanya menghabiskan uang, seperti yang ia sudah pernah katakan.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang _yeoja _berjalan dan menghampiri mereka, ia mengetuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo dan membuat lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Kyungsoo oppa?" Tanya perempuan itu, memastikan penglihatannya masih baik.

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya, kaget. Jongin hanya terdiam sambil melihat gadis itu.

"Y-Yue?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan muka kaget.

Raut wajah Jongin seketika berubah, ia masih mengingat nama-nama perempuan yang pernah Kyungsoo temani dan Yue adalah satu dari sekian banyak nama itu. Begitu selesai membayar belanjaan mereka, Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Yue.

"Oppa! Sudah lama sekali kita tak pernah bertemu! _Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo..._" Ucap Yue sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"A ah... _Ne..._"

"Oppa sudah lama tidak lama menemaniku eoh, malam ini apa oppa ada acara?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang sangat manja. Kyungsoo mulai merasa terganggu. Sedangkan Jongin masih berdiri didekat mereka, tak bergerak.

"Yue, hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu. Maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangan Yue perlahan, dia tak mau bersikap tidak sopan.

"Eeeeh? Kenapa? Aku akan membayar lebih kok!" Bisik gadis itu tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, namun bisikan itu bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh Jongin.

Kesabaran Jongin sudah habis, ia menarik Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kasar dan menatap gadis di depannya.

"Jangan. Pernah. Kau. Temui. Do. Kyungsoo. Lagi." Ucap Jongin dingin dan menarik Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu.

Yue terlihat masih shock, namun Kyungsoo sempat membungkuk beberapa kali padanya. Ia merasa tak enak pada Yue.

**###**

Jongin berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata sedikitpun, ia hanya terus berjalan disamping Kyungsoo dan menggandeng tangannya (atau lebih tepat meremas tangannya).

"Sakit..." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, ia takut Jongin mendengarnya dan semakin marah.

Jongin menoleh kesamping tanpa berbicara sedikit pun dan merenggangkan genggaman tangannya.

Tak ada omongan sepatah kata pun diantara mereka, bahkan sampai membereskan barang-barang belanjaan pun mereka tak berbicara.

"Maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan harus berdiam-diaman seperti ini (padahal belum mencapai satu hari).

Jongin hanya menatapnya, datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena gadis itu, aku tidak akan menemaninya ataupun melakukan apapun denganya Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil bermuka sedih. Ia merasa bersalah entah kenapa.

"..." Jongin tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Kyungsoo, memeluk lelaki itu. Menenggelamnkan wajahnya di rambut halus Kyungsoo.

"Aku yang meminta maaf hyung, aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Padahal kalian tak melakukan apapun didepanku." Ucap Jongin sambil terus memeluknya.

"_Gwenchana. _Asal kau tidak cuek padaku seperti tadi atau meremas tanganku hingga aku tidak merasakan aliran darah lagi disana." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan menunjukkan tangannya.

Tangan putih yang mungil itu masih sedikit merah, sepertinya Jongin memang memegangnya terlalu keras. Jongin menarik tangan itu dengan perlahan dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Maaf..." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Jongin.

Jongin hanya membalas senyuman Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyimpan semuanya, ia sudah tak bisa lagi mengubur perasaannya dan terus menerus bersikap kekanakan di depan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan dia mencium tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, menatap hyungnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hyung..." Ucapnya dengan suara rendahnya dan memberikan jeda. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya lelaki itu sedang meredam semburat merah yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hyung jawab aku..." Ucap Jongin lagi.

"Y-ya" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan terbata. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap Jongin, ia lebih memilih menunduk.

"Hyung, lihat aku" Ucap Jongin sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo.

"_Shireo. _Aku tak mau."

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah merah padam.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Jongin singkat. Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Jongin.

"_MW-MWOYA?!_"

"Aku menyukaimu... ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin, bahkan lebih yakin dari sebelumnya.

"Jong-"

"Ssshhh, jawab saja. Kau menyukai juga atau tidak hyung?" Bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki itu sedikit merinding dan menatap Jongin penuh arti.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo mulai membuka mulutnya, berbicara.

"Kau?"

"Aku..."

"Kau apa hyung?" Ucap Jongin dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku... Jongin, aku..."

"YAAA hyung! Jawab saja dengan singkat! Kau menyukaiku atau tidak? AISHHH." Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menarik Jongin, kali ini ia yang memeluk Jongin erat.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari apapun yang pernah aku sukai didunia ini. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu mengalir tepat seperti air yang bening, terdengar begitu indah seperti bisikan melodi dari surga (walaupun Jongin sendiri belum pernah ke surga). Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, hyung."

"Aku anggap itu sebuah janji."

* * *

_"Love is not about you like someone because he/she is perfect, but it's called love if you love someone for the way he/she is. For everything he/she has and got. For every plus and minus. For every bright and dark life of them."_


	5. She is

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** Chapters

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Typos. Krystal as the cameo._  
_

_If you don't like then just go back and don't read_

**Summary: **_Because we are just meant to be. Do you remember?_

_****NOTE:**_**chapter 5 agak pendek ya, karena chapter 6 baru kita mulai masuk ke inti cerita ;) mohon reviewnya ya, terimakasih! /bow/**

**Part 5 ****– She is...**

* * *

Jongin memainkan jemarinya sambil terus menatap lelaki disampingnya, Kyungsoo sedang tidur dalam pelukannya. Sesekali ia akan mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan merapikannya lagi. Jongin hanya terlalu gemas dengan lelaki itu, kekasihnya.

"Hyung..." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki itu merasa tidak nyaman dan segera terbangun.

"Apa? Heung?" Tanyanya sambil _pout _karena merasa tidur nyenyaknya sudah terganggu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan duduk. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin

"Membicarakan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, entah kenapa ia selalu benci saat ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Hyung aku..."

"Jongin, apa kau ingin membicarakan hal yang buruk?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut milik Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Hahahaha bukan hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin singkat dan mengecup pelan dahi Kyungsoo, menarik lelaki mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga..." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Aku tahu itu, hyung."

Segera setelah itu mereka terlelap. Indah, hanya itu yang bisa terdeskripsikan. Tapi tak selamanya hidup itu selalu senang bukan?

**###**

Siang itu, Jongin hanya memijat pelan pelipisnya. Entah ada apa, perasaan ia hanya sedang tidak enak. Ia merasakan suatu firasat yang buruk. Sudah 5 hari ini ibunya tak menelepon sama sekali, bukan karena ia merindukan ibunya, hanya saja ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Ia terus menatap kosong ke nomor yang tersusun rapi di layar _handphone-_nya, nomor ibunya.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, Kyungsoo tak ada. Ia sedang pergi bekerja, _well _sekarang ia sudah dapat pekerjaan. Hanya pekerjaan sederhana, menjadi koki di sebuah restoran kecil. Awalnya Jongin melarang keras tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa melarang Kyungsoo terus menerus. Pada akhirnya, ia menyetujui asalkan pekerjaan itu tidak membebani Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali menatap susunan nomor itu dengan hampa. Haruskah ia menelepon ibunya lebih dulu atau menunggu ibunya menelepon ia lebih dulu?

_'Shit!' _

Gumam Jongin dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambut halusnya. Dengan kesal ia pun melempar kasar _handphone-_nya dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur berukuran _king size _itu._  
_

"Hyung kapan pulang ya..." Ucapnya bermonolog dan menatap sebuah bingkai foto, disana ada foto Kyungsoo dan dirinya. Foto itu diambil saat mereka bermain ke pantai beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima..." Ucapannya terhenti di angka lima dan tiba tiba ia tersenyum. Ia baru saja menghitung usia hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. 5 bulan, hubungan yang manis dan menyenangkan. Hubungan yang romantis dan juga menenangkan jiwanya.

Jongin terus terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, Jongin terduduk dan segera meraih ponselnya.

"Halo?" Ucap Jongin tanpa melihat siapa penelepon itu.

_"Jongin, kamu dimana nak?" _Tanya suara di sebrang sana, ibunya.

"Aku di apartemen _eomma, _kenapa?"

_"Bisakah... Bisakah kau kembali hari ini? Atau besok?" _Suara ibunya lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin bertanya dengan firasat tidak enak yang kembali mendatanginya.

Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, Jongin membelalakan matanya dan nyaris berteriak. Ia langsung menutup sambungan telepon dan memasukkan barang serta bajunya dengan asal. Ia langsung berlari keluar apartemen dan mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk.

**###**

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Kyungsoo!" Ucap atasan Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki itu.

"Sama-sama hyung!" Balasnya sambil tersenyum, orang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya adalah rekan kerja yang paling dekat dengannya. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia seorang lelaki tinggi dengan suara yang berat, satu lagi dia juga sangat tampan.

"Hari ini kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil barang-barang miliknya.

"Hmm kurasa sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo, sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi ia menghubungi Jongin namun sepertinya ponsel lelaki itu mati.

"Ini sudah malam, pulanglah denganku. Akan kuantar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memakai mantelnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan mengambil tasnya.

"Tidak usah hyung, aku bisa naik bis."

Chanyeol hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yaaa yaaa aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ayo pulang bersamaku!" Ucapnya yang terdengar lebih seperti memerintah.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih hyung..."

"Sama-sama."

Dan setelah itu, dalam mobil Chanyeol hanya terdengar suara musik. Tak ada begitu banyak obrolan. Chanyeol orang yang cerewet, ia tak tahan dalam keadaan diam seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo"

"Y-ya?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat panik? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil terus fokus menyetir.

Benar, Kyungsoo sedari tadi masih mencoba menghubungi Jongin. Nihil, ponsel lelaki itu mati total dan ia sama sekali tak tahu dimana lelaki itu.

"Tidak ada hyung..." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan sambil terus menekan tombol _call _pada nomor Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan kembali terlarut dengan hamparan jalan di depannya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa ceritalah, kita teman bukan?" Ucap Chanyeol begitu mereka sampai di depan apartemen Kyungsoo.

"_Gomawo _hyung, kau juga ya?" Sahut Kyungsoo sambil turun dari mobil yang dijawab anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Berhati-hatilah hyung!" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau juga Kyungie!" Jawab Chanyeol dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan gontai dan membuka pintu apartemen. Gelap dan kosong, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyadarkannya bahwa Jongin pergi. Ia ingin menghubungi Jongin, namun ia terlalu lelah dan ia tahu ponsel lelaki bodoh itu mati total. Pada akhirnya ia hanya merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan terlelap.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam 5 bulan. Kyungsoo tidur sendirian.

**###**

_"Aku tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama, hyung. Kau makanlah dengan baik dan tidur yang cukup, jaga kesehatanmu oke? Maaf aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Aku pasti kembali, secepat yang aku bisa. Aku menyayangimu, Kyungsoo hyung."_

Kyungsoo terus menatap layar ponselnya, ia menatap tiap kata yang tertera disana dengan lesu. Jongin baru saja mengiriminya pesan setelah hampir satu minggu ia tak pernah menampakkan dirinya. Setiap kali Kyungsoo menelepon, nomor Jongin selalu sibuk. Kyungsoo mulai lelah dengan semua ini, dia tak mau terlihat kekanakan hanya saja... kekasih macam apa yang pergi tanpa memberitahu apapun dan hanya mengiriminya satu pesan setelah hampir satu minggu menghilang.

Kyungsoo meletakkan jari-jari kecilnya dan mulai mengetik balasan

_"Kau kemana?" _

Hanya dua kata itu yang ia tulis sebagai balasan. Tak berapa lama, sebuah pesan balasan masuk.

_"Aku ada urusan. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu dan kau jangan menghubungiku, sampai urusanku selesai tunggulah disana hyung, aku pasti kembali. Aku berjanji."_

Kyungsoo tak bergeming, ia hanya melempar asal ponselnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

"Jongin bodooooooh! Aku kan bertanya dia kemana, dan kenapa dia justru menyuruhku untuk tidak menghubunginya?! BODOOOH BODOOOH YAAA _BABOOOO_!" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

Ia kesal, ia merindukan Jongin. Ia merindukan pelukan Jongin. Ia merindukan sentuhan Jongin. Tapi lelaki itu justru menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghubunginya. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit takut, ia merasa ia akan kehilangan Jongin.

Dalam diam ia menyeka air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai menggenangi kedua matanya. Ia meringkuk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu... Aku merindukanmu Kim Jongin."

Hari itu, untuk kedua kalinya Jongin meninggalkan tanda tanya besar untuk Kyungsoo.

**###**

Chanyeol menopang dagunya dan menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan rasa iba, sudah dari seminggu yang lalu Kyungsoo terus bermuka muram. Sebanyak apapun Chanyeol berusaha menghiburnya tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil Chanyeol, membuat lelaki dihadapannya hanya menoleh sedikit karena masih sibuk dengan makanan yang ia masak.

"Apa hyung?"

"Berhentilah memasak." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dan segera mematikan api di kompor.

"K-kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa masakanku tidak enak?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan panik.

"Masakanmu akhir-akhir ini rasanya hambar. Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, bersusah payah ia menyembunyikan rasa tak tenangnya agar tak berpengaruh kemasakan yang dibuatnya.

"Maaf..."

"Ceritalah padaku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk tempat disampingnya, menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk.

Ia pun berjalan dan duduk disamping _namja _tinggi itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Hm?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Jongin menghilang..." Ucap Kyungsoo lemah sambil menautkan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit sakit, tepat dihatinya.

"_Mwo? _Bukankah lelaki itu tidak bisa lepas darimu? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kalian bertengkar?"

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gelengan, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Jongin.

"Dia hanya pergi dan mengatakan padaku kalau dia ada urusan, ia menyuruhku untuk tidak menghubunginya."

"Yaaa yaaa, lelaki macam apa dia? Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu?" Chanyeol mulai sedikit kesal pada Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga, Jonginlah yang mengenalkan Kyungsoo padanya hingga sekarang Kyungsoo bekerja di tempatnya.

"Tidak... Kurasa ia sibuk..." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia terus menerus menampik perasaan takut yang menjalar di hatinya.

"Kyungsoo, bersabarlah. Jongin sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat tahu itu. Karena itu kau harus bersabar, ia pasti kembali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"_Gwenchana, _aku baik-baik saja kok hyung. Terimakasih." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Ia harus baik-baik saja, lebih tepatnya... Ia harus terlihat baik-baik saja.

**###**

Esoknya, Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya dengan nanar. Tak ada pesan maupun telepon. Tak ada apapun dari Jongin, lelaki itu seperti lenyap ditelan bumi. Sama sekali tak ada kabar.

Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya lagi, setiap malam ia menangis untuk hal yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu sama sekali. Rasanya sangat sakit untuk terus menerus merindukan seseorang yang bahkan kau sama sekali tak tahu ia dimana.

"Aku merindukanmu... _Jebal... _Kembalilah Jongin."

Seperti sebuah keajaiban, tiba-tiba sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Ia segera bangun dan membereskan dirinya. Ia tahu itu Jongin, sudah pasti itu Jongin.

Ia berlari dan membuka pintu dengan riang.

Disana, di hadapannya berdiri Kim Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Hai hyung! Aku kembali!" Ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo baru saja mau membalas sapaan Jongin, namun ia terhenti begitu melihat Jongin menggandeng seseorang, ia menarik tangan putih yang ia gandeng itu, membuat perempuan itu berada dihadapan Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu dan melanjutkan omongannya

"Dan ini Krystal, kekasihku. Ia akan tinggal dengan kita mulai sekarang, hyung."

* * *

_"Love is blind. Love is untouchable. Love is something abstract. Love is... unwanted hurt."_


	6. A Sorry

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** Chapters

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Typos. Krystal as the cameo._  
_

_If you don't like then just go back and don't read_

**Summary: **_Because we are just meant to be. Do you remember?_

****NOTE: waaa maaf ya updatenya lama gini, author lagi banyak kerjaan. maaf ya sekali lagi semuanya /bow/ semoga kalian masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini hehehe. selamat membaca n_n dan maaf reviewnya dibales nanti ya semua hehe thanks!**

**Part 6 ********–** A Sorry

* * *

"Kau bisa mengangkatnya?" Tanya suara berat itu sambil membantu tangan-tangan kecil yang sedang kesulitan mengangkat sebuah kardus besar.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok." Jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman dan mengangkat kardus itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Uh baiklah, kalo kesusahan bilang padaku ya jagi." Lelaki itu mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu dan melangkah ke luar kamar dan lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Diluar kamar, Kyungsoo sedang duduk dan menonton televisi. Pikirannya kacau, air matanya sudah sedari tadi tertahan. Ia bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun semenjak Jongin tiba. Ia memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Hyung baik baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pemilik suara berat itu, Jongin. Tapi ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mengganti chanel TV dengan _random. _Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kau marah padaku?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, bukannya ia tak mau menjawab tapi bukankah sudah jelas? Orang bodoh macam apa yang tidak sakit melihat kekasihnya sendiri... membawa kekasih barunya.

"Hyung, jelaskan padaku." Pinta Jongin, kali ini ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Hati Kyungsoo sakit. Ia merindukan tangan itu, merindukan tiap sentuhannya tapi tidak. Tidak lagi. Ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin. Hm pacarmu... ah Krystal! Dia akan berapa lama tinggal disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil bermuka datar. Ia sama sekali tak tahu sudah sehancur apa hatinya saat menyebut kata 'pacarmu' dan 'krystal'

"Entahlah, hyung tak apa-apa kan? Dia masih kekanakan pasti sulit untuk hidup sendiri hyung, lagipula aku takkan membiarkan pacarku tinggal sendirian bukan?" Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Sakit.

Hati Kyungsoo kembali sakit.

_"Takkan membiarkan pacarmu tinggal sendirian? Lalu aku apa Kim Jongin" _Kyungsoo bermonolog di dalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil mantelnya. Ia tak tahan berada di tempat itu, tidak. Ia belum tahan.

"Jongin, aku mau pergi sebentar. Kau makan... ah maksudku kau dan Krystal makanlah makanan yang sudah kumasak, oke?" Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum berjalan keluar rumah.

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Jongin hanya sebuah anggukan dan senyuman.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dengan kecewa, bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan hati-hati pun Jongin tak mau? Dengan rasa kecewa dan juga sakit yang entah sudah berapa banyaknya, Kyungsoo berjalan.

**###**

Chanyeol memainkan pulpen ditangannya dengan malas, ia sudah menunggu cukup lama (sebenarnya baru 10 menit). Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengajaknya keluar rumah, tentu saja Chanyeol mau. Ia sangat tahu Kyungsoo butuh _refreshing _tapi sampai sekarang lelaki itu tak juga datang. Chanyeol mulai bosan menunggu.

"Maaf aku lama." Ucap sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol sadar, Kyungsoo baru saja datang.

"Ah kau datang juga! Sini duduklah." Ucap Chanyeol menyuruh lelaki mungil itu duduk disampingnya.

Mereka memilih sebuah _cafe _yang tak terlalu ramai, Kyungsoo yang memilih tempat ini karena ia bilang ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa Kyungie?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka daftar menu dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang sekarang pun, kau pasti sudah memesankannya untukku kan?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Yaaa kau tahu saja! Hehehe pesanan kita sebentar lagi sampai kok." Chanyeol menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"_Gomawo._" Ucap Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Chanyeol._  
_

5 menit

10 menit

20 menit

mereka berdua hanya diam dan menikmati hidangan yang entah kenapa terasa hambar di mulut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo segera menyelesaikan makannya dan menatap lelaki mungil itu.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ia memainkan garpu yang ia gunakan untuk memakan pasta dengan malas.

"Jongin sudah pulang." Ucapnya dengan singkat.

"APA?! Bukankah itu bagus? WAAAAAAAH tapi... kenapa kau..." Chanyeol yang tadinya bermuka riang langsung mengubah ekspresinya.

"...Bagus. Tapi dia membawa pacar barunya."

**###**

Di sebuah ruang bercatkan coklat muda, pemuda tinggi itu hanya bisa mendengarkan dan sesekali mengelus puncak kepala lelaki didepannya. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang, baru sekali ini ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis sampai seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil _namja _tinggi itu dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo masih terus menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Ia masih mengingat betul kejadian di _cafe _tadi.

**Flashback**

_"APA KAU BILANG?! DIA MEMBAWA PACAR BARUNYA?!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak, membuat beberapa pelayan menoleh kearah mereka._

_"Chanyeol hyung... tenanglah..." Ucap Kyungsoo. _

_Chanyeol duduk lagi dengan malas._

_"Ia tiba-tiba pulang. Dia langsung mengenalkanku pada gadis itu, gadis bernama Krystal. Ia bilang... Ia bilang..." Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti, air mata yang sudah sedari tadi ia tahan mulai memaksa untuk keluar. Ia tak mau menangis._

_GREP_

_Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apapun, melihat Kyungsoo menjadi lelaki lemah seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyakiti hatinya sendiri._

_"Tak usah dilanjutkan. Tidak usah kalau memang itu menyakitimu." Ucap Chanyeol lembut._

_Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tahu ia butuh waktu yang panjang untuk meluapkan semuanya._

_"Hyung... bisakah? Bisakah aku menginap dirumahmu hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata._

_Chanyeol tak berpikir sama sekali, ia langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo memang butuh tempat dimana ia bisa meluapkan semuanya. _

**Flashback End**

"Kyungie..." Panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi dan kali ini Kyungsoo merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol. Matanya merah dan bengkak, wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar berantakan sekarang. Chanyeol sendiri tak tega melihatnya.

"M-maaf hyung... baju..." Kyungsoo melihat baju Chanyeol yang sudah basah karenanya. Sudah hampir satu jam dan Kyungsoo hanya menangis tanpa menjelaskan apapun, ia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"_Gwenchana, _bajuku bisa dicuci. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut.

Kyungsoo segera membenarkan posisi duduknya, mengambil tisu dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Apa hyung?"

"Bagaimana bisa Jongin memiliki kekasih baru saat... dia sudah memilikimu?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di kepala Kyungsoo, ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Kyungsoo menunduk dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Mungkin... Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk Jongin..." Ucapnya pelan, berusaha menutupi lubang dihatinya yang memang sudah besar.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik namun itu nyatanya hal yang sulit.

"Menangislah, kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Kalau kau marah, kau boleh memukulku, kau boleh mengumpatkan apapun padaku, kau boleh berteriak padaku. Asalkan itu membuatmu lebih baik, asalkan itu bisa membuat airmatamu berhenti dan mengembalikan senyummu, aku mau melakukan apapun untukmu Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan air mata itu semakin deras.

"_Gomawo... Gomawo _hyung." Ucapnya yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya. Ada tetesan air mata yang juga jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dalam hati ia berbisik '_aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo._'

* * *

_'Aku mencintaimu seperti desiran ombak, jika aku hanya membisikannya maka kau takkan mendengarnya tapi kau hanya akan bermain denganku, jika aku meneriakkannya kau akan takut kepadaku dan pergi jauh dariku. Karena itu biarkan aku menjadi desiran ombak yang kecil dan tenang namun aku bisa menemanimu, selama apapun itu.'_

* * *

Jongin berjalan dengan gelisah, sudah jam 11 malam namun sama sekali tak ada kabar atau tanda-tanda lelaki itu pulang. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo namun nihil, tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Oppa, sudahkah kau menghubungi teman-temannya?" Krystal bertanya pada Jongin sambil terus menekan tombol _call _pada nomor Kyungsoo. Ia sendiri khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

"Teman... ia tak punya teman manapun selain aku disini, jagi." Ucap Jongin dengan frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Oppa tenanglah, coba pikir baik-baik. Teman kerjanya mungkin?" Krystal mengucapkan sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin seketika teringat sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menelepon seseorang disebrang sana.

_"Halo_"

"CHANYEOL HYUNG! Ini aku Jongin!" Ucap Jongin setengah berteriak karena terlalu panik. Krystal hanya menutup telinganya dan memperhatikan pacarnya itu.

_"Hm, ada apa Jongin?" _Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan suara yang malas. Jongin tak menyadarinya sama sekali, ia sudah terlalu panik sekarang.

"Apa Kyungsoo hyung bersamamu?"

_"..."_

"Ya hyung! Jawab aku!" Teriak Jongin, ia membutuhkan respon yang cepat sekarang.

_"Ada, dia sedang bersamaku. Dia bilang ingin menginap disini."_

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Jagi, kau diam disini dulu ya? Aku akan menjemput Kyungsoo hyung!"

"He em, hati-hatilah kalian!" Jawab Krystal.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan segera berlari kearah parkiran. Ia tak mau membuang-buang waktu.

**###**

"Aku tak mau pulang."

Jongin hanya menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu rumah Chanyeol begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya dari Kyungsoo. Ia sudah 15 menit menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya dan sekarang yang ia dapatkan hanya kalimat 'aku tak mau pulang'.

"Hyung jangan bercanda?! Aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini, ayolah kita pulang!" Ucap Jongin yang sedikit kasar. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah dan emosi sekarang.

"Tadi kan Chanyeol sudah bilang kalau aku akan mengi-"

"TIDAK! Kau tidak boleh menginap! Ayolah hyung, kita pulang ya? Krystal sudah menunggu lama." Jongin memotong omongan Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Krystal. Nama itu lagi. Hati Kyungsoo seperti ditusuk, apalagi begitu melihat ekspresi Jongin yang memohon demi gadis itu.

"Jongin, biarkan aku menginap disini. Hanya malam ini." Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tenang, setidaknya ia mencoba tenang.

"Hyung..."

"Jongin kumohon... biarkan aku sendiri... hari ini saja..." Air mata Kyungsoo mulai memaksa untuk keluar lagi. Kyungsoo meremas tangannya sendiri, mencoba menahan air mata itu.

Jongin menghela nafas, bukannya ia tak tahu. Ia sangat tahu Kyungsoo sedang menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

**###**

Jongin duduk dengan sedikit tak tenang, bagaimanapun juga ia sebenarnya ingin membicarakan masalah ini lain kali. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar sakit karenanya. Ia dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di jok belakang mobil Jongin.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Kyungsoo bertanya, ia tahu Jongin akan membicarakan hal yang menyakitkan.

"Hyung, berjanjilah setelah ini kau..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Jongin, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia pikir Kyungsoo pasti akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Soal Krystal..." Jongin memulai penjelasannya. Kyungsoo kembali meremas tangannya.

"Ya Jongin."

"Aku dan dia bertemu saat aku memimpin perusahaan ayah, dia kebetulan anak dari sekretaris ayahku. Kami tiap hari bertemu."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, sakit. Ia tahu, karena ini Jongin tak pernah sekalipun menghubunginya.

"Lalu aku... dan dia... menjadi semakin dekat." Jongin mengucapkan dengan perlahan, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia juga merasa sakit. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menunduk, ia ingin memeluk lelaki itu tapi entah rasanya ia sudah tak memiliki hak.

"Lanjutkan Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

"Kami berpacaran... Dan dia akan pindah kesini untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ayahnya menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ayah percaya padaku, karena itu aku membawanya ke apartemen kita, hyung." Jongin menjelaskan dengan suara yang pelan. Ia merasa ada air mata yang ia tahan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Jongin dengan nanar.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Krystal gadis yang baik, sedari awal aku melihatnya pun aku tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Hyung..."

"Bukankah ini sudah jelas semuanya Jongin? Jadi kau kemarin pergi untuk urusan perusahaan dan kau bertemu gadis itu..."

"Hyung aku..."

Kyungsoo menggeleng perlahan. Ia tak mau mendengar apapun lagi.

"Jongin, semudah itu kau mengganti posisiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Jongin terlihat kaget dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak hyung, aku-"

"Kau mencintai gadis itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini Jongin hanya diam dan kaget. Kyungsoo tersenyum nanar.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Jongin sambil menunduk.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena aku... sudah mencintai orang lain saat aku harusnya hanya mencintaimu, Hyung. Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Terlalu sakit, bahkan saat mendengar Jongin mengucapkan kata maaf hanya membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Jongin..." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan pelan, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Ia menyadari betapa sakitnya Kyungsoo saat itu.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu." Jongin tersenyum.

"Peluk aku. Peluk aku seperti dulu."

Dengan cepat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, Kyungsoo menangis. Ia merindukan pelukan itu, ia mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Ia tak mau melepaskan Jongin. Ia terus menangis. Jongin mengelus lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu. Maaf..." Jongin terus berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Tak ada kata yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo, ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Semua terlalu membingungkan dan juga menyakitkan baginya.

Hari itu, malam itu... selesai sudah hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo tak mungkin bisa melanjutkannya dan begitu pun Jongin. Kyungsoo merenggangkan pelukan mereka, menatap setiap sudut wajah Jongin.

Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Kyungsoo, hari itu... hari dimana semua janji mereka pada akhirnya hanya berakhir menjadi kumpulan kalimat kosong. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan tersenyum

"Hiduplah bahagia, mulai sekarang... berbahagialah. Tanpa aku. Mulai sekarang... kita hidup terpisah."

* * *

_"Even if I give a sorry, doesn't mean my heart is not broken. From now on, let's live happily. Let's live separately. Let's live our own lifes, Kim Jongin"_


	7. Empty

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** Chapters

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Typos. Krystal as the cameo._  
_

_If you don't like then just go back and don't read_

**Summary: **_Because we are just meant to be. Do you remember?_

****NOTE: Halo lagi! Ini bonus chapter! Horeeee! /throws confetti/ Terimakasih yang sudah me-review ya :) Maaf author gabisa bales semua ((karena gabisa dibales semuanya masa ya huhu)) dan semoga kalian suka chapter ini, selamat membaca! /bow/ satu lagi! Chapter ini difokuskan lebih ke Jongin ya & maaf pendek hehe ;)**

**Part 7 – Empty**

* * *

Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat, kali ini tak begitu banyak barang yang ia bawa. Sesekali ia kembali mengecek tasnya dan tersenyum tipis. Hari ini, ia akan pindah dari tempat yang selama ini ia anggap rumah paling nyaman.

Kyungsoo membawa tasnya dengan sedikit kesusahan, sebuah tangan besar pun segera mengambil alih tas-tas besar itu.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap lelaki berkulit gelap itu, Kyungsoo hanya menurut.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kyungsoo canggung, Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Hari ini, Krystal sedang pergi berkuliah sehingga di apartemen hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Hari ini juga, Kyungsoo akan pindah ke tempat barunya.

"Apa kau sudah dijemput?" Jongin bertanya sambil menatap kedua bola mata Kyungsoo yang bulat dan besar. Ia merindukan senyuman dari pemilik kedua bola mata indah itu.

"Sepertinya ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar ponselnya. Ia tak mau menatap Jongin, tidak mau karena itu akan membuatnya semakin berat untuk pergi.

"Kenapa tak mau aku antar saja sih?" Tanya Jongin, dia sedikit kecewa menyadari Kyungsoo menolak ajakannya untuk diantar ke rumah barunya, rumah Chanyeol. Dia semakin kecewa menyadari Kyungsoo akan pindah ke tempat lelaki itu.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu, lagipula kau harus menjemput kry-"

"Baiklah baiklah, ayo kita segera keluar." Jongin memotong omongan Kyungsoo, ia tak mau mendengar nama gadis itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo karena ia tahu hal itu hanya akan menyakiti Kyungsoo, lagi.

Mereka berjalan keluar apartemen, disana sudah ada Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan mengambil tas-tas Kyungsoo dari tangan Jongin.

"Hanya ini saja?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan sedikit kesal, semenjak kejadian semalam ia sama sekali tak menatap Jongin. Ia terlalu kesal. Begitu ia selesai memasukkan barang-barang milik Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk mobil terlebih dahulu, ia segera menemui Jongin.

"Hyung aku..." Ucap Jongin

"Jangan pernah kau menemuinya lagi." Potong Chanyeol dengan nada sinis. Jongin tertegun, seumur hidup ia mengenal Chanyeol baru sekali ini ia melihat hyung-nya itu semarah ini.

"Hyung tapi..."

"Kim Jongin, kau tak tahu seberapa besarnya rasa sayangnya padamu. Sialnya ia memberikan rasa sayang pada orang sepertimu. Orang yang tak pernah tahu apa itu bersyukur." Chanyeol lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Jongin dan segera membalikan badannya.

Jongin terdiam, ucapan Chanyeol benar. Selama ini ia selalu menghamburkan uang, ia tak pernah tahu apa itu bersyukur. Tak pernah sekalipun.

"Hyung, jagalah dia." Ucap Jongin dengan pelan namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan segera menghilang ke dalam mobil.

Hari ini, hari terakhir Jongin bertemu Kyungsoo.

**###**

"Oppa, apa kau suka ini?" Tanya Krystal sambil menunjuk beberapa barang di sebuah katalog.

"..." Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Jongin.

Krystal hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendekati Jongin. Ia segera menusuk pelan pipi lelaki yang statusnya pacarnya itu.

"YAAA!" Teriak Jongin kaget dan segera melompat dari sofa.

"Hahahaha ya kau harus lihat ekspresimu tadi, ew hahaha." Krystal tertawa puas dengan aksi jahilnya, sementara Jongin hanya menghela nafas dan kembali duduk.

"Jangan mengagetkanku." Pinta Jongin sambil menyibukkan dirinya dengan _remote _TV.

Krystal mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak lelaki itu, ia memejamkan matanya. Ada tetesan air mata yang entah kenapa keluar dari mata indah gadis itu.

_'Kau tahu Jongin? Bahkan semakin kau berusaha untuk melupakannya justru semakin besarlah rasamu padanya.' _Krystal bermonolog dalam hati, ia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Krystal dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin

Chuuu

Ia mengecup lembut pipi kanan lelaki itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Krystal." Jawab Jongin sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala gadis disampingnya.

Krystal aja tersenyum, memejamkan matanya. Menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat sangat jelas dimatanya, hanya Jongin saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

**###**

Hari berikutnya tiba, Jongin terbangun dengan perasaan gusar. Ia mencari ponselnya dan menaik turunkan setiap nama di _contact. _Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah nama

_Kyungie Hyung _

Nafasnya seperti tertahan, ada rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia memegangi dadanya dan terdiam.

"Sakit... Kenapa rasanya semakin sakit..." Ucapnya sambil menggigit bibirnya, menahan setiap air mata yang sudah siap jatuh namun tak pernah ia biarkan jatuh.

Malam itu, sudah tepat satu minggu semenjak kepergian Kyungsoo dari apartemennya. Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka lemari yang dulu digunakan Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus pelan pintu lemari itu dan tersenyum, pikirannya melayang ke saat pertama kali Kyungsoo pindah ke apartemennya.

Ia membuka pintu lemari itu dan menemukan ruangan yang kosong, hanya tersisa beberapa baju yang memang sengaja ditinggalkan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil salah satu sweater milik Kyungsoo.

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu memeluk sweater berwarna _navy blue _dengan sangat erat, ia membenamkan wajahnya di sweater itu.

"Wangi Kyungsoo hyung..." Gumamnya.

Lagi-lagi ia merasakan hal itu, hal yang sama setiap waktunya. Kekosongan, kekosongan yang entah kenapa harus ia rasakan disaat ia sudah memiliki segalanya termasuk gadis yang sangat cantik.

Jongin semakin erat memeluk sweater itu. Ia membiarkan wajahnya tertutup sweater kesayangan Kyungsoo yang ia memang belikan saat mereka masih bersama.

"Aku ingin memeluk hyung..." Gumam Jongin sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, gadis itu menatap kekasihnya dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ada rasa sakit yang menyelimutinya, tapi lebih dari itu. Ia marah pada Jongin yang tak bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

**###**

Dua minggu, tiga minggu, satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, lima bulan, enam bulan. Tepat setengah tahun semenjak Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Setiap harinya Jongin tetap melakukan pekerjaannya dan menemani Krystal, dari hari ke hari perasaan kalut semakin menjadi di hatinya.

Seperti hari itu, sudah tiga hari Jongin tak menyentuh makanan apapun. Ia tak merasa lapar sedikit pun.

"Jongin, makanlah." Ucap Krystal, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhenti memanggil pacarnya itu dengan _oppa._

"Aku tak lapar, kau makan saja duluan." Jawab Jongin datar dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel miliknya.

Krystal menghela nafas dan mendekati Jongin.

"Jongin, kau sudah tiga hari tak makan apapun. Ayolah, kau harus makan supaya tidak sakit!"

Lelaki itu hanya melihat kearah Krystal dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah. Kau harus makan, lihat tanganmu semakin kurus!" Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk tangan Krystal.

"YAAAA! Aku serius!" Krystal memukul pelan lengan Jongin dan dibalas dengan tertawa keras Jongin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA jangan marah seperti itu HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Krystal hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan memakan makanannya, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terus tertawa.

Begitu Krystal hilang dari hadapannya, Jongin menghentikan tawanya. Ia memijat pelan kepalanya dan menunduk.

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan, Jongin terdiam. Ia menangis. Entah untuk apa ia menangis, ia kembali memegangi dadanya.

"Sesak... Sangat sesak..." Ucapnya pelan.

Krystal lagi-lagi hanya melihat lelaki itu dari jauh, ia menghapus air matanya sendiri dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

_'Maafkan aku, karena aku, kau jadi begini. Maafkan aku...' _Krystal bermonolog dalam hati.

Hari itu, lagi dan lagi. Jongin hanya bisa menangis. Merasakan setiap sudut dalam dirinya yang entah kenapa terasa semakin kosong. Ia tahu tapi ia berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Berlari dari kenyataan dan terus membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

**###**

"Aku akan pindah dari sini."

Jongin menurunkan majalah yang sudah sedari tadi ia baca dengan malas, rahangnya mengeras mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh gadis dihadapannya.

"Apa maksud-"

"Jongin, dengarkan aku." Krystal memotong ucapan Jongin dan duduk dihadapan lelaki itu.

"Apa?"

"Berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu, perasaanku, perasaan kita." Ucap Krystal sambil menatap kedua bola mata Jongin.

Lelaki itu hanya diam, ia sebenarnya sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Krystal.

"Apa maksudmu membohongi?" Tanya Jongin dengan bingung.

"Hhhhh, Kim Jongin... Kumohon..." Ucap Krystal dengan nada yang putus asa. Ia sudah tak habis pikir lagi, sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya mereka bersama dan tak ada perkembangan apapun dari hubungan mereka.

"Aku sudah sangat lelah Jongin, aku mohon jujurlah pada perasaanmu." Ucap Krystal.

"Perasaanku yang mana? Perasaanku pada siapa? Aku tak membohongi siapapun Krys-"

"KIM JONGIN!" Krystal berteriak dan berdiri dari krusi yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

Jongin kaget dan hanya bisa menatap gadis dihadapannya. Ia sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun, hanya kekosongan. Ia hanya menatap kosong gadis itu.

"Kumohon..." Krystal menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Kumohon... Jujurlah pada dirimu. Aku tak mau seperti ini terus..." Ucapnya, ada tetesan air yang membasahi tangan Jongin, gadis itu menangis.

Jongin hanya diam, ia tak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali. Ia hanya membiarkan suara isak tangis memenuhi ruangan itu. Kosong. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun, tak bisa merasakan apapun, tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Jongin... _Jebal_..." Pinta Krystal sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Gadis itu sudah terlalu kesal dan lelah dengan semua ini.

Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya, dadanya terasa sesak lagi. Tapi kali ini, ia tak menahan rasa sakit itu untuk keluar. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, Jongin menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis dihadapan Krystal.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik Krystal dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Krystal. Maafkan aku." Jongin terus mengucapkannya. Ia tahu, ia sudah menyakiti Krystal dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Krystal menggeleng pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Tak usah meminta maaf padaku, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena tak memberitahumu agar kau sadar pada perasaanmu, Jongin." Ucap Krystal sambil merenggangkan genggaman tangannya.

"Krystal, aku..."

"Tak apa, kita bisa jadi teman. Seperti dulu kan? Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku sama sekali tak baik melihatmu dengannya yang seperti ini. Jangan membohongi perasaan kalian sendiri." Ucap Krystal sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Jongin hanya terdiam, ia mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Krystal menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup pelan pipi Jongin.

"Terimakasih... Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Kim Jongin."

* * *

_'at first, I thought I just miss you. at the second time, I thought I just miss our conversations. at the third time, I thought I miss your hugs and kisses. But in the end I realize, I'm empty...without you, hyung.'_


	8. Hello Again?

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** Chapters

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Typos. Krystal as the cameo._  
_

_If you don't like then just go back and don't read_

**Summary: **_Because we are just meant to be. Do you remember?_

****NOTE: Halo semua! Selamat lebaran dan mohon maaf lahir batin yaaa, maaf banget author baru bisa update sekarang :( semoga kalian masih inget ff ini dan masih nunggu kelanjutannya hehehe. terimakasih yang sudah setia membaca & review. I will reply it soon! happy reading! 3**

**Part 8 – Hello again?**

* * *

Jongin terbangun dari tidur panjanganya (sekitar 13 jam mungkin), ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih melayang-layang di dunia mimpi.

"Ugh..."

Ucapnya sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama tidur. Pandangan Jongin beralih pada sebuah bingkai foto di meja kecil samping ranjang tidurnya.

Ia mengambil bingkai itu dan mengelus pelan foto yang terbingkai manis. Foto lelaki itu, masih ia simpan dengan baik.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Jongin singkat, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang penuh kesedihan. Ia merindukan lelaki itu, ia merindukan Kyungsoo.

**###**

"Kyungieeee!" Panggil sebuah suara berat membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"AH ya hyung?" Ucapnya sedikit panik.

Lelaki tinggi itu mendekatinya dan tersenyum.

"Yaaa, kenapa kaget begitu. Sedang melamunkan sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak kok hyung... Aku hanya..." Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya, kebiasaannya ketika ia merasa tak tenang. Chanyeol menyadarinya dan mengelus pelan puncak tangan kecil Kyungsoo.

"Kau merindukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut, takut kalau pertanyaannya akan membuka luka hati Kyungsoo yang mulai tertutup.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia tertunduk dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucapnya, berbisik dan menyembunyikan isak tangis.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh besarnya ke tubuh kecil didepannya, memeluknya erat dan mengelus puncak kepala lelaki itu.

"Tak apa. Kau boleh merindukannya, kau boleh merindukannya sebanyak apapun kau mau. Tapi jangan sampai itu menyakiti hatimu sendiri, Kyungie... Aku tak mau melihatmu begini."

Chanyeol memeluk lelaki itu erat, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Berbulan-bulan ia menunggu namun selalu berakhir dengan hal yang sama. Sebanyak apapun ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo, hanya air mata yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol sadar. Tak ada celah di hati Kyungsoo untuknya. Tak ada sedikit pun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Bisik Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku hyung..." Kyungsoo berbisik dalam isak tangisnya, Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Ia mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo dan menempelkan dahi mereka

"Tak usah meminta maaf, heum lihat air matamu ew kau jelek saat menangis!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang muka jijiknya.

"YAAAA!" Kyungsoo reflek mendorong Chanyeol dan memukul lengan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, hanya ini. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menangis... walaupun hanya untuk sesaat.

**###**

_"Jadi kau sudah putus dengannya?" _Pertanyaan yang akhirnya dilontarkan pada Jongin, membuat lelaki itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Iya bu, maaf... aku..."

_"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf Jongin? Kau tak salah. Ibu sudah mendengar semuanya dari Krystal."_

"A-APA?! Ia menceritakannya semuanya pada ibu? SEMUANYA? TERMASUK AKU SUKA LE-"

_"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, kan?"_

Diam.

Jongin terdiam.

Ia terlalu kaget untuk mengerti semuanya. Ibunya baru saja menyebut nama itu. Nama yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Ibu..."

_"Ibu dan ayah baik-baik saja, asal kau bahagia Jongin. Asalkan itu membuatmu bahagia."_

"Ibu aku..."

_"Ibu menyayangimu, Jongin."_

Sekali seumur hidupnya, Jongin menangis untuk ibunya. Ia menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Terimakasih ibu, terimakasih... Aku... Aku juga menyayangimu"

Ucapnya untuk pertama kalinya. Ibu Jongin menangis di telepon, Jongin bisa mendengar isakan itu.

_"Pulanglah secepatnya... Pulanglah bersama Kyungsoo kesini, kami menunggumu Jongin."_

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan ibunya, Jongin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya. Ia akan menemui Kyungsoo. Ia harus menemui Kyungsoo.

**###**

Langit sudah mulai gelap, banyak toko yang mulai beres-beres untuk tutup. Begitu juga dengan restoran bernuansakan klasik itu. Kyungsoo sibuk merapikan peralatan di dapur.

"Kyungie." Panggil Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu menoleh ke arah pemilik suara

"Ya hyung?"

"Hari ini kau pulang sendiri tak apa kan?"

"He eum, tak apa hyung! Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok!"

"Uh baguslah. Aku harus menemani... uh ya" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit gelagapan.

"Eh? Kau kenapa hyung?" Kyungsoo terlihat penasaran dan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Hem, kau ingat Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berpikir dan mengangguk, tentu dia masih ingat betul lelaki cantik yang sering datang kesini dan mengobrol dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya dia minta aku temani untuk membeli hadiah..."

"EHHHHH?" Kyungsoo sukses membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan memasang muka mengejek.

"EYYY RUPANYA KALIAN SUDAH SEDEKAT ITU EYYY" Ucap Kyungsoo _excited. _

"Yaaa! Sudahlah. Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati ya! Segera kabari aku begitu kau sudah sampai!" Ucap Chanyeol dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki kecil itu hanya tersenyum dan sibuk membereskan baran-barangnya lagi. Ia senang melihat Chanyeol yang bisa dekat dengan orang lain, apalagi semenjak ia menolak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan lelaki jangkung itu.

"Kyungie..." Sebuah suara memanggil Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa ada yang ketinggalan Chan-" Ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat sosok lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sudah begitu lama tak ia temui. Lelaki tinggi berkulit gelap yang selalu mengusik pikirannya.

"Jong...in?"

"Halo... hyung"

* * *

_"Time may not heal you. Time may not heal us. So let me heal you, let me heal "us". Hello again... hyung."_


	9. I Regret

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** Chapters

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Typos. Krystal as the cameo._  
_

_If you don't like then just go back and don't read_

**Summary: **_Because we are just meant to be. Do you remember?_

****NOTE: So i decided to make the B part of chapter 8. enjoy guys! xoxo**

**Part 8B – I regret...**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan canggung, ia sama sekali tak menatap Jongin sedari awal mereka bertemu lagi.

Semua terasa begitu berbeda. Rasanya mereka seperti orang yang tidak kenal satu sama lain dan hanya dipertemukan oleh kebetulan.

"Aku mencarimu." Ucap Jongin singkat.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti, ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Ia mendekati Jongin, menatap lurus ke bawah.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, masih tanpa menatap lelaki tinggi dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin mengucapkannya sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya terus menerus.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan sosok lelaki yang setahun lebih muda dihadapannya sedang menangis. Jongin menangis. Kyungsoo menggunakan tangannya dan menghapus air mata di tiap sudut mata Jongin.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin menggenggam tangan-tangan kecil yang begitu ia rindukan. Mengecup pelan tangan itu dan menatap dua bola mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung."

Seketika itu Kyungsoo mendorong keras Jongin. Jongin tersentak kaget menerima perlakuan dari Kyungsoo. Baru sekali ini ia melihat Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan keras.

"Hyung ada apa denganmu?" Jongin perlahan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan mundur.

"Jangan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan nanar, tatapan yang sama saat akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk hidup terpisah.

"Hyung aku..."

"Jangan Jongin. Jangan seperti ini."

"Tapi aku dan Krystal.."

"AKU BILANG JANGAN!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Lelaki tinggi itu pun diam, ia tak bergerak sedikit pun. Kali pertama ia melihat Kyungsoo berteriak.

Jongin tahu, ia sudah terlalu menyakiti Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Menunggu Kyungsoo berbicara sesuatu, entah menyuruhnya pergi atau menamparnya, entah memukulnya atau memakinya, Jongin hanya menunggu.

"Aku tak mau berurusan denganmu lagi Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Jongin menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan kaget.

"Hyung aku benar-benar..."

"Aku bilang aku tak mau berurusan denganmu lagi Jongin. Kumohon..."

Lelaki kecil itu menangis. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika, ia menangis dan menangis. Jongin tak pernah suka melihat lelaki itu menangis, ia berjalan mendekat dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat, ia mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Hyung, aku menyesal. Aku menyesal sudah menyakitimu. Aku menyesal sudah dengan bodohnya meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku menyesal sudah membiarkanmu menungguku tanpa kabar sedikitpun. Aku menyesal hyung... Aku menyesal sudah membuat kau menangis terus menerus karenaku."

Jongin terus berbicara sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia terus menerus mengatakan ia menyesal. Kyungsoo hanya menangis dalam dia. Ia merindukan pelukan itu. Ia merindukan tangan-tangan besar itu. Ia merindukan Jongin.

Tapi saat ia mengingat sebagaimana sakitnya saat Jongin meninggalkannya, Kyungsoo tersadar. Ia melepaskan pelukan Jongin, menatap lelaki dihadapannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesali semuanya. Kau harusnya menyesal mengenalku, hanya satu hal itu yang perlu kau sesalkan, Kim Jongin."

"Hyung aku men-"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Kyungsoo. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo mengecupnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat.

Jongin ingin memeluk Kyungsoo tapi ia hanya diam. Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Jongin.

"Kita hidup masing-masing mulai sekarang. Aku mohon... Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Ia memegangi bibirnya.

"Manis..."

Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap sebelum air matanya berjatuhan. Sekarang, giliran Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya.

* * *

_"A regret comes late, that's why it's called as a regret. I regret everything that I have done to you, but I regret the fact that I cannot fix it all more. Now, it's your turn to leave me..."_


	10. The Tragedy

**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** Chapters

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Typos. Krystal as the cameo._  
_

_If you don't like then just go back and don't read_

**Summary: **_Because we are just meant to be. Do you remember?_

****NOTE: so sorry for short chapters (8 and 8B) I give you long chapter here. So enjoy and I will reply the reviews soon ok really sorry /bow/**

**Part 9 – The Tragedy**

* * *

Jongin memainkan psp ditangannya dengan malas, sesekali ia melirik layar _notebook, _ia sedang mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya sekarang. Sudah berpuluh kali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ish kenapa urusan perusahaan serumit ini sih?!"

Ia mengucapkannya sambil melihat deretan angka yang sudah sedari tadi ia hitung. Rasa penat di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Ia memilih untuk menyudahi urusannya itu dan menyenderkan dirinya di sofa empuk miliknya.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan melihat _inbox _miliknya. Matanya seakan mencari satu nama, begitu ia menemukannya, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

_Kyungie Hyung_

Selalu. Selalu nama itu yang akan ia cari di ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan yang sudah begitu lama.

_"Jongin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Kau tak pernah mengabariku T^T Aku merindukanmu hehe. Cepatlah kembali pulang ya!"_

Pesan terakhir Kyungsoo. Pesan terakhir dari Kyungsoo saat ia masih sibuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya dan juga... Krystal.

Jongin memijat pelan dahinya. Rasa sesal itu lagi-lagi datang. Rasa sesal karena sudah meninggalkan lelaki itu. Jongin sudah tak bisa menangis, semenjak kejadian tempo hari, ia sadar ia memang harus melupakan Kyungsoo. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk tetap seperti ini, ia memilih untuk tetap menunggu dan berdoa. Mungkin Kyungsoo suatu hari akan menghubunginya.

Hanya sebatas _mungkin._

**###**

Kyungsoo baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia berjalan gontai keluar kamar, tenggorokannya terasa sangat panas. Begitu ia keluar kamar, langkahnya terhenti.

"Chanyeollie, geliiii~" Ucap sebuah suara, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan mendengar suara lelaki cantik itu, Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja, habis kau tidak mau memberiku kue tadi sih! Jadi balasannya aku kelitiki!" Balas Chanyeol sambil terus mengelitiki lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Hahahaha Chanyeol, berhenti hahahaha ini sanga geli _eoh!_" Baekhyun memberontak sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya.

"Ehem." Kyungsoo berdeham, membuat kedua lelaki itu segera menjauhkan diri mereka.

"Ah eh Kyungsoo..." Ucap Baekhyun gelagapan, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah karena rasa malu.

"Kyungsoo... Eh anu aku..." Chanyeol pun ikut gelagapan.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa gemas melihat pasangan baru itu.

"Hahaha sudahlah kalian itu, aku hanya iseng mengganggu kalian" Ucap Kyungsoo dan segera menghilang ke dapur.

Chanyeol hanya menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah bertemu lelaki itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Ia tahu mengenai masalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Hem, sepertinya belum? Kyungsoo tak pernah bercerita apapun lagi padaku."

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, ia tahu... Ia juga khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, Kyungsoo itu lelaki yang kuat. Aku percaya padanya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, ia yakin Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa berdosa karena merebut perhatian yang selama ini Chanyeol berikan pada Kyungsoo.

**###**

_"Hyung, apa kabar?" _

Pesan itu baru saja tiba dan membuat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam kaku menatap layar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan baru masuk. Ia melemparkan asal ponselnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali berbunyi, ia mengambil kasar benda itu dan melihat pesan yang masuk.

_"Hyung mau bertemu tidak?"_

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dengan kasar dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menggangguku lagi hhhh" Kyungsoo bermonolog.

Ia membalas pesan singkat dari Jongin dengan satu kata

_"Tidak."_

Setelah itu Kyungsoo melemparkan lagi ponselnya dan memeluk boneka pororo kesayangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa kesalnya.

Hari itu, tiba-tiba Jongin menghubunginya lagi.

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin tidak akan membalas pesannya lagi namun lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi, kali ini sebuah teleponn masuk. Ia dengan malas mengangkatnya

"YAAA SUDAH KUBILANG KAN AKU TAK MA-"

_"Kyungsoo..." _

"Ibu?"

_"Kyungsoo, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" _

"Aku baik bu. Ada apa tiba-tiba meneleponku? Apa uang-"

_"Ibu khawatir."_

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dari suara ibunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

_"Sudah 4 bulan lebih kau tak pernah mengangkat telepon ibu, hanya membalas pesan singkat. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

Sesuatu. Yang. Terjadi.

Banyak.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran lelaki bermata besar itu.

"Tidak ada bu, aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Kyungsoo. Ia tak mau menceritakan masalah ini pada ibunya, ia tak pernah menceritakan apapun pada ibunya.

_"Benarkah? Baiklah. Keadaan ayah sudah membaik. Kalau kau sempat pulanglah kemari. Ibu menyayangimu, jaga diri ya."_

"Iya bu, ibu juga ya. Aku menyayangi ibu dan ayah."

Segera setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Kyungsoo memandang layar ponselnya dengan gelisah. Ia menekan tombol _call _pada nomor yang selalu tersimpan dengan nama yang sama

_Jonginnie_

_"H...HYUNG?!" _Ucap sebuah suara di sebrang sana dengan kaget. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar reaksi Jongin.

"Hai Jongin"

_"Hyung meneleponku? Kyungsoo hyung? Kau tidak sedang... Maksudku aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" _

"Tidak bodoh. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

Segera setelah itu sambungan telepon Jongin terputus, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tahu Jongin langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berangka menjemputnya.

**###**

Kedua lelaki itu berjalan dengan canggung, mereka hanya menyusuri taman di siang hari. Tak begitu banyak orang di taman itu. Jadi hanya suara angin yang menemani mereka berdua.

Jongin sesekali menatap Kyungsoo, ingin rasanya ia menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap lurus kedepan, pikirannya sedang melayang-layang.

"Bolehkah aku bercerita padamu?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau bertemu denganku?"

"Bukannya kau tadi mengajakku?"

Jongin terdiam. Ia menggaruk puncak kepalanya.

"Hehehe iya sih..." Ucapnya canggung. Ia benci situasi yang seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan omongannya.

"Ibuku bilang ia khawatir padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memandang danau yang berada tak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Khawatir?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ia bertanya padaku apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi... Lalu aku berpikir, sudah berapa banyak kejadian yang tak pernah kuceritakan pada ibuku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Maksud hyung kejadian itu..."

"Kita. Iya kita."

Jongin berdiri membeku, ada rasa sakit dihatinya mendengar kata 'kita' dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Rasa sakit yang datang begitu menyadari sudah tak ada lagi 'kita'.

"Aku selalu merasa sesak." Kyungsoo mengatakannya sambil memainkan jemarinya. Tatapan sayu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku merasa sesak tiap mengingatmu, Jongin. Tapi lebih sesak tiap aku berusaha melupakanmu."

"Hyung aku..."

"Kau tak pernah tahu seberapa sakitnya, saat cinta pertamamu menyakitimu."

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu hanya terdiam. Cinta pertama. Kyungsoo juga cinta pertama Jongin, tapi bedanya, justru ia yang menyakiti bukan disakiti.

"Maafkan aku hyung."

"Aku tak butuh maafmu. Bahkan jika kau mengucapkan itu hingga kau tak mampu mengeja kata maaf lagi, aku benar-benar tak butuh itu Jongin."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Jongin sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Ia menatap lelaki dihadapannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya hyung memaafkanku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan nanar, ia sudah lama memaafkan Jongin. Bahkan ketika pertama kali ia melihat Jongin membawa Krystal. Ia sudah memaafkan lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tak bisa hidup bersamamu lagi. Hanya itu."

"Hyung..."

"Hidup itu memang tak adil Kim Jongin."

"Aku berjanji aku akan..."

"Ssshh, aku tak mau mendengar janjimu ok? Aku bertemu denganmu sekarang karena aku ingin kau mengatakan semuanya yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Aku ingin kita berdua sama-sama hidup bahagia, tapi tidak dengan bersama."

"Aku tak bisa." Jongin mengucapkan tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintai hyung. Aku selalu mencintai hyung." Ucap Jongin sambil mengecup tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Jongin..."

"Aku masih mengingat sebuah janji kita. Aku masih mengingat semuanya dengan baik. Aku masih mengingat semuanya karena... karena aku mencintai hyung."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Pikirannya kembali melayang-layang

**_Flashback_**

_Lelaki yang lebih muda itu memeluk erat pinggangnya, mengecup pundaknya, seakan ia takkan melepaskan kekasihnya itu._

_"Jongin, uh aku ingin tidur nyenyak. Menyingkirlah sedikit." Ucap Kyungsoo yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan deru nafas Jongin yang berada tepat di belakangnya._

_"Hyung, aku hanya ingin memeluk hyung. Ayolah tak apa kan? Lagipula aku ini kekasih hyung kan?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya._

_"Hhhh... Terserah kau." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pasrah._

_"Hyung aku ingin bertanya." Ucap Jongin sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak kecil Kyungsoo._

_"Hmmm" Kyungsoo hanya bergumam, menunggu jawaban Jongin._

_"Kenapa ya, sejak pertama bertemu hyung aku langsung terbuka. Padahal aku tak pernah terbuka pada orang lain. Kenapa aku bisa menyayangi hyung, padahal aku baru saja mengenal hyung. Kenapa aku tak pernah mau kehilangan hyung, padahal selama ini aku tak pernah menahan sesuatu untuk menjadi milikku."_

_Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari bibir Jongin. Ia tersenyum mendengarnya._

_"Yaaa hyung jawab aku." Ucap Jongin sambil berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo._

_"Uh menjauhlah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendorong bibir Jongin jauh-jauh darinya dan membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap Jongin._

_"Ish, habis kau tak mau menjawabku?" Ucap Jongin sambil pout. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya, Jongin selalu terlihat imut saat sedang kesal._

_"Jawabnnya itu sangat simpel, bodoh." _

_"Eh? APA?" _

_Jongin terlihat sangat excited. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar. Persis seperti seekor anak anjing._

_"Because... we are just meant to be, Kim Jongin."_

_Segera setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kyungsoo._

_"Aku menyayangi Kyungsoo hyung."_

_"Aku juga menyayangiku."_

_"YAAAA! HYUNG!"_

_"Hahaha, aku menyayangimu, Kim Jongin."  
_

**_Flashback End_**

Kyungsoo memejamkan wajahnya, merasakan air mata yang turun tanpa izinnya. Kenangan yang harusnya membuatnya bahagia sekarang hanya menyakiti dirinya.

"Hyung..." Panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dengan lebih lembut dan tenang.

"Apa ini kesempatan terakhir untukku?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Jongin terdiam. Ia tahu, begitu ia menyetujuinya artinya setelah hari ini ia harus benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan apa yang selalu ia sebut sebagai 'kita' dan berakhir hanya menjadi 'aku' dan 'kamu'.

"Aku ingin hyung menemaniku berjalan-jalan.." Ucap Jongin dengan simpel. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia minta dari Kyungsoo.

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Hari itu, Jongin sama sekali tak mau waktu berjalan.

**###**

Mereka berjalan dengan tak tentu arah, suasana sediki terasa lebih ringan. Kyungsoo sekarang selalu menatap Jongin dan tersenyum.

Jongin senang sekaligus sedih. Sesekali ia berpikir 'apa kau lebih bahagia tanpa aku' dalam hatinya. Tapi ia tak berani menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo. Hanya ia simpan didalam hatinya. Ia tak mau kehilangan senyum Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hyung, aku ingin beli _bubble tea_" Ucap Jongin.

"Hm ayooo." Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia menarik tangan Jongin untuk menyebrangi jalan.

Begitu sampai disebrang jalan, Jongin terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Dompetku..." Ucap Jongin sambil terus mengecek semua kantong di celana jeansnya.

"Kau membawanya kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku tidak meninggalkannya di mobil kok hyung." Ucap Jongin dengan sedikit panik.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, Jongin selalu ceroboh.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan lihat kesana." Ucap Kyungsoo dan dibalas dengan anggukan Jongin.

"Terimakasih hyung."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ia lewati dengan Jongin. Begitu sampai di tengah jalan raya, ia melihat dompet coklat milik Jongin.

"Cih ternyata ada disini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk dan mengambil dompet milik Jongin.

Jongin terus mengacak-acak kantong celananya, namun nihil. Tak juga ia temukan dompet itu.

**BRAAAAK!**

Sebuah suara membuat Jongin berhenti mengacak kantongnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai berlarian mendekati sesuatu.

Firasat Jongin tak enak, lelaki itu berlari dengan kencang.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia tiba disana. Keringat sudah membasahi pelipisnya. Jongin gemetar. Nafasnya tercekat.

Disana.

Ditengah kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Tubuh kecil itu sudah bersimbah darah.

Tubuh kecil yang putih kini sudah penuh dengan merahnya darah segar.

Tubuh kecil yang ia sayangi.

"Kyungsoo hyung..."

* * *

_"It's okay if you leave me and live happily. It's okay if you leave me and hate me. Just... don't ever go far away. Don't. Don't die hyung."_


End file.
